Don't Cry Kyu!
by careon88
Summary: Kyuhyun ditinggal para hyungnya yang berangkat lebih dulu ke Chile. Ia terpaksa harus bermalam sendirian di dorm. Membuatnya harus merasakan kesepian dan membuatnya harus memikirkan seseorang yang sedang dalam masa istirahat saat ini. Ia ingin menangis, namun para hyungnya melarangnya. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan menemani Kyuhyun melewati malam.


Tittle : Don't Cry Kyu!

Genre : Brothership , Friendship.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul dan beberapa member Super Junior lainnya.

Rated : T

Summary : Kyuhyun masih sedih karena ditinggal sementara oleh Hyungnya. Dan ia harus berada di dalam Dorm sendirian. Tapi seseorang membuat moodnya membaik dan dapat membuatnya tidak sendirian lagi.

**Author POV**

Suasana pagi di sebuah dorm di kawasan Seoul sangat ramai. Di huni oleh sekitar 7 lelaki tampan yang mempunyai sifat yang berbeda-beda. Pagi itu mereka sibuk menata baju dan segala peralatan mereka di dalam tas masing-masing. Suara ricuh terdengar sampai keluar ruangan, tapi siapa peduli. Namun ada satu diantara mereka yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam memperhatikan yang lainnya berlari kesana-kemari sambil berteriak. Hanya ia yang akan tinggal sendiri di dorm hari ini, karena yang lainnya akan pergi terlebih dahulu untuk menghadiri sebuah konser di Chile. Konser? Memangnya mereka artis?

Tentu saja mereka adalah artis yang sedang terkenal. Jangan bilang kalau kalian tidak tahu Super Junior. Ya . Mereka saat ini sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke bandara, namun tidak dengan sang magnae yang harus berangkat esok harinya.

"Kyu. Jangan melamun." Seseorang mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang tengah melamun. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh magnae nakal itu.

"Tidak Shindong hyung. Aku sedang menghapal jadwalku untuk hari ini." Elak Kyuhyun.

"Eyy. Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Kyu." Shindong meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum getir menanggapi.

"Kami harus pergi ke Chile hari ini tanpamu Kyu karena kau harus syuting Radio Star. Tidak apa kalau kau hanya sendirian di Dorm?" Tanya Shindong kawatir.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa pergi sendiri. Apa Siwon hyung benar-benar tidak pergi besok?"

"Dia harus syuting untuk drama terbarunya besok. Kau akan pergi bersama salah satu manager." Ada raut kecewa di wajah Kyuhyun saat Shindong mengatakan kalau Siwon tidak akan pergi ke Chile bersama yang lain.

"Siwon hyung selalu sibuk sendiri." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke dalam kamarnya -yang dibagi bersama Sungmin- dengan gontai. Shindong yang mendengar jelas gumaman Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandangnya prihatin. Semenjak Siwon sibuk dengan drama terbarunya, kini ia jarang memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Dan Shindong yakin kalau Kyuhyun merasa kecewa pada hyung tertampannya itu.

"Dasar magnae." Lirih Shindong.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur dengan posisi tengkurap dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Sungmin yang memang berada di kamarnya mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kyunnie?" Sungmin bertanya hati-hati.

Hanya gumaman yang tidak jelas terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin kemudian menghentikan kegiatan packing nya dan menghampiri sang magnae.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin lembut sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil membalikkan badannya dan memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang. Sungmin otomatis menghentikan kegiatannya mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kau tiba-tiba masuk dan tidur tengkurap seperti itu. Kau bahkan tidak menyapaku saat kau masuk." Keluh Sungmin.

"Haruskah aku menyapamu?" Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya ketika tangan Sungmin mengusap rambutnya kembali.

"Tidak juga sih. Tapi kau belakangan ini kau sangat aneh Kyu. Apa kau ada masalah?" Sungmin sebenarnya tahu masalah yang dihadapi sang magnae ini. Tapi ia ingin Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengatakannya. Mengatakan kalau ia sangat merindukan seseorang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan mengusap rambut Kyuhyun lagi dan beranjak menuju kasurnya, menyelesaikan kegiatan packingnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Hyung. Tidak bisakah kau pergi bersamaku besok? Tidak ada yang menemaniku." Pinta Kyuhyun manja.

"Aku ingin. Tapi keputusan manager tidak bisa diubah Kyu. Kau tidak sendiri, akan ada manager lain yang menemanimu." Sungmin tertawa saat mendengar gumaman protes yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap. Kau harus syuting Radio Star hari ini."

"Jadwalku nanti siang hyung. Sebaiknya kau yang bersiap, kau tidak mau terlambat kan?"

Kemudian tidak ada perbincangan lagi di antara keduanya. Sungmin yang sibuk dengan kegiatan packingnya dan Kyuhyun yang lebih memilih memejamkan matanya walau tidak benar-benar tertidur.

Brakk

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya secara kasar dan membuat Kyuhyun serta Sungmin harus mengelus dadanya karena kaget.

"Sungmin hyung. Kita berangkat sebentar lagi. Bawa barangmu keluar, manager akan datang sebentar lagi." Perintah seseorang tanpa jeda.

"Berisik kau Hyukjae!" Kyuhyun sudah siap melemparkan bantalnya, namun Sungmin dengan sigap menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ne Hyukjae. Aku akan keluar." Sahut Sungmin.

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan mematikan dari Kyuhyun, Hyukjae langsung menutup pintu kamar Kyumin dan kembali memanggil member lainnya.

"Hyukjae babo!" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sungmin yang melihatnya tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Jangan seperti itu Kyu. Dia sedang berusaha menggantikan pekerjaan Teuki hyung untuk sementara."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kau bilang apa Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya karena ia tidak begitu jelas mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kau cepat keluar sebelum monyet hyper itu kembali."

"Baiklah. Kau juga harus keluar Kyu. Mereka pasti ingin berpamitan." Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya malas. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari ruangan yang mereka bagi selama hampir 6 tahun tersebut. Sampainya di luar Kyuhyun dapat melihat semua member telah siap berangkat dengan gaya fashion airport mereka dan tas yang berada di punggung mereka. Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya duduk di salah satu sofa sambil mengeluarkan PSP yang selalu berada di kantongya.

"Setelah selesai syuting kau harus langsung pulang."

"Jangan lupa makan. Kau selalu mengabaikannya ketika tidak ada kami."

"Jangan bermain game. Gunakan malammu untuk tidur bukan main game."

"Aku sudah memasakkan makan malam untukmu. Jadi kau tinggal hangatkan. Jangan makan makanan instan."

"Telfon kami kalau terjadi sesuatu."

Rentetan perintah yang keluar dari semua hyungnya itu membuat telinga Kyuhyun terasa sakit. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Matanya masih lurus menatap layar PSP di hadapannya.

"Kami sedang berbicara padamu Kyu." Bentak Donghae sambil mengambil paksa PSP dari tangan Kyu. Kyuhyun berdecak dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk hal seperti itu." Kini ia menatap tajam satu persatu hyungnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kami tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Kau sudah menanyakannya ratusan kali hyung. Dan untuk kesekian ratus kalinya aku bilang tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun benci kalau mereka selalu bertanya hal yang sama. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia harus pergi satu hari lebih lama dari hyungnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hubungi salah satu dari kami kalau kau ada masalah Kyu." Hyukjae kini mendekati Kyuhyun, menarik tangan kyuhyun untuk bangun kemudian memeluknya singkat.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya Kyu. Jangan menangis." Kyuhyun tidak membalas pelukan Hyukjae. Justru ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menghembuskan nafas keras.

"Sudahlah. Kita berangkat sekarang sebelum kita ketinggalan pesawat." Sang manager memberikan perintah. Semua member kecuali Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala.

"Sampai bertemu di Chile Kyu. Ingat! Jangan menangis." Yesung memberikan pelukan pada sang magnae.

"Hmm."

Ketika semua member beranjak keluar, Sungmin masih diam di tempatnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens membuat Kyuhyun membalas tatapannya dengan bingung.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Kyu. Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Kami semua juga merasakannya. Aku tahu kau magnae kami yang kuat. Jangan sakit ya." Ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Ne." Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia juga tidak membalas pelukan Sungmin, yang ia lakukan hanya mendengarkan.

Sungmin memberikan senyuman manisnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Kemudian berjalan keluar menyusul member lainnya.

Sebelum menutup pintu dorm, Sungmin berbalik untuk melambaikan tangannya ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum singkat sebagai balasan.

Blam

Di dalam dorm kini hanya tinggal Kyuhyun sendirian. Ia menghembuskan nafas kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap syuting Radio Star. Tidak lama terdengar pintu yang dibuka, tanpa harus mengecek Kyuhyun tahu kalau yang datang pasti salah satu managernya yang akan mengantarnya ke kantor MBC.

"Kau sudah siap magnae?"

"Ne. Ayo berangkat sekarang hyung."

**Kyuhyun POV**

Hari ini semua hyungku sudah berangkat ke Chile untuk menghadiri Music Bank. Tapi tidak denganku yang akan berangkat besok karena hari ini aku harus taping untuk Radio Star. Kini aku sudah berada di kantor MBC dan sedang membaca script di ruang tunggu.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat hari ini Kyu." Sehun hyung tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingku dan menepuk bahuku pelan. Aku tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Rasanya hari ini aku sangat malas untuk berbicara.

"Kau sedang sakit gigi huh? Sampai-sampai tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Tidak apa hyung." Ia mengacak rambutku pelan kemudian berdiri.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di studio nanti Kyu." Lalu ia beranjak keluar. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap ke arahku. Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung.

"Jangan seperti ini Kyu. Ingat kata-kata hyung tertuamu tentang dunia variety." Katanya. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Kata-kata Teuki hyung?" Gumamku bingung. Aku menutup mataku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang Teuki hyung katakan padaku.

'Kalau kau sudah memutuskan masuk ke dunia Variety Show, maka jangan lakukan secara setengah hati. Lakukan dengan seluruh hidupmu.'

Ah benar! Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku harus mengesampingkan urusan pribadiku saat bekerja. Apalagi di bidang Variety Show seperti ini.

"Hwaiting!" Kataku sambil mencoba tersenyum menyemangati diri sendiri.

Proses rekaman Radio Star berlangsung cukup baik. Kini saatnya aku untuk kembali ke dorm dan membereskan barang-barangku untuk ke Chile besok pagi. Karena tidak ada Sungmin dan Teuki hyung, jadi aku harus membereskannya sendiri.

"Jam delapan malam." Gumamku sambil menatap ke arah jam dinding yang terpajang di studio.

"Kau akan langsung pulang atau mau minum denganku Kyu?" Tawar Sehun hyung.

"Langsung pulang hyung. Aku berangkat pagi besok dan rasanya sangat lelah hari ini." Kataku sambil meregangkan badanku yang terasa sangat pegal ini.

"Baiklah. Kau bekerja dengan baik hari ini Kyu." Katanya sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arahku.

"Terima kasih. Kalian juga sudah bekerja keras hari ini." Akupun kemudian pamit pada MC lainnya dan bintang tamu yang hadir hari ini.

"Kita langsung pulang Kyuhyun." Ajak manager padaku. Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Sebelum benar-benar pergi aku membungkukkan badanku pada yang lainnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sesampainya di dalam mobil, aku duduk di samping manager yang menyupir. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara kami, aku lebih memilih memejamkan mata dan mencoba tidur. Namun tidak berhasil, saat memejamkan mata aku justru memikirkannya. Seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan saat ini.

"Sudah sampai Kyu." Aku membuka mataku mendengar ucapan manager. Dan benar saja kini aku sudah sampai di parkiran Dorm.

"Kau tidak usah menemaniku di dorm hyung. Aku ingin sendiri malam ini." Kulihat manager menganggukan kepalanya sekali menyetujui permintaanku. Kemudian aku keluar dari mobil dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

"Istirahat yang cukup. Besok kita harus menempuh 24 jam perjalanan. Jangan memikirkan apapun yang membuatmu bisa drop." Pesan manager sebelum benar-benar pergi dari parkiran Dorm.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju dorm, entah karena merasa capek atau ada alasan lain. Pikiran dan hatiku saat ini terasa kosong, seperti ada yang kurang.

Aku langsung membuka pintu dorm ketika sampai. Kuletakkan sembarang tas yang ku bawa. Kalau ada Sungmin hyung dia pasti sudah memarahiku. Tanpa beristirahat aku langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badanku yang terasa lengket.

Setelah selesai aku langsung menuju dapur untuk menghangatkan makanan yang telah dibuat Wookie. Hanya menghangatkan sih aku bisa. Tapi aku tidak berniat langsung makan. Aku memutuskan untuk membuat minuman hangat, karena malam ini sedikit terasa dingin.

Entah sejak kapan aku berada di sini. Di balkon kamar tidurku. Aku mendongak ke atas dan dapat kulihat bintang yang bersinar malam ini. Putih dan terang. Tunggu, putih? Itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang aku rindukan beberapa hari ini. Seseorang yang selalu menemani dan menjagaku beberapa tahun ini. Seorang malaikat tanpa sayap yang selalu berusaha melindungiku dan lainnya juga. Namun saat ini ia berada jauh di sana. Harus mengemban tugas sebagai warga yang baik. Dan akan kembali dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Tanpa terasa satu tetes air keluar dari mataku. Aku tidak berniat menghapusnya. Tidak ada yang melihatku saat ini. Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menghimpit dadaku belakangan ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di sini dan melamun sambil menatap langit. Sampai tidak menyadari adanya seseorang di belakangku dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku.

**Author POV**

Seorang pria cantik berdiri di depan pintu di sebuah dorm yang selama ini ia tinggalkan karena tugasnya sebagai laki-laki di korea. Hanya beberapa kali ia mengunjungi tempat ini. Ia menghembuskan nafas sebelum menekan beberapa digit angka yang menjadi password dari dorm tersebut.

Dengan langkah yang pelan dan teratur ia memasuki ruangan utama dari dorm tersebut. Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar seseorang yang memang sejak awal ingin ia temui.

Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, ia langsung membuka kamar yang bertuliskan 'KyuMin' terpajang di pintu. Matanya sibuk mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang yang harusnya saat ini berada di tempat tidur, namun ia tidak menemukannya.

Niatnya untuk beranjak dari kamar tersebut terhenti ketika melihat jendela kamar yang terbuka. Ia mendekat untuk memastikan bahwa sosok yang ia cari memang berada di sana. Dan senyumnya mengembang saat melihat sosok tersebut tengah memandang langit malam sambil melamun. Ia dekati sosok di hadapannya dengan perlahan, dan ketika sampai tepat di belakang sosok tersebut, ia langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar leher sosok tersebut.

"Heechul hyung." Yang dipeluk langsung berbalik dengan raut wajah kaget. Namun Heechul menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke posisi awal dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak berbalik lagi.

"Jangan berbalik. Apapun yang terjadi. Aku merindukan posisi seperti ini." Kyuhyun –sosok tersebut- mengangguk menyetujui.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Hyung?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh ke sini. Karena saat ini aku sedang cuti, maka aku tidak boleh kesini?"

"Bukan begitu Hyung." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak ada siapapun di dorm. Hanya ada aku. Yang lainnya sudah berangkat ke Chile tadi pagi."

"Lalu, akau tidak boleh mengunjungi magnae nakalku ini huh?" Tanya Heechul tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada sang magnae. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Maksudku kalau kau mampir hari ini, aku harusnya buatkan makan untukmu hyung."

"Kau menginginkan malam ini menjadi malam terakhirku huh?"

"Masakanku tidak seburuk itu."

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Hanya kesunyian dan gelap malam yang menemani mereka. Hanya terdengar nafas yang keluar dari keduanya. Tenang dan damai kini merasuki jiwa keduanya.

"Kau sedang memikirkannya huh?" Pria yang lebih tua memulai perbincangan.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Jawaban sang magnae membuat heechul mendesah pelan.

"Kau tahu siapa yang ku maksud Kyu. Tapi waktu aku pergi ke camp waktu itu, kau sama sekali tidak menangis. Kau lebih senang aku pergi ya?"

"Aku menangis. Jangan pura-pura lupa. Lagipula kau kan bisa sering main ke sini karena kau hanya wamil sebagai petugas pelayanan publik. Tidak seperti dia yang menjadi tentara."

"Kau bahkan tidak mau menyebut namanya. Asal kau tahu Jungsoo itu orang yang kuat.''

"Tapi tetap saja. Aku...Khawatir." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Perlahan ia rasakan setetes air keluar dai matanya ketika Heechul menyebutkan namanya. Heechul tidak bisa melihatnya, karena ia memeluk kyu dari belakang. Tapi Heechul dapat merasakan ketika tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menghapus air yang jatuh di pipinya.

"Menangislah." Lirih Heechul. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Hyungdeul melarangku menangis."

"Tapi tidak ada yang lainnya di sini. Kau bisa menangis sesukamu dan aku akan menjaga rahasiamu."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu. Aku hanya percaya padanya. Aku…merindukannya." Heechul mendesah keras melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

"Kyu. Dengarkan aku. Kali ini kau harus mendengarkanku. Tidak ada bantahan dan jangan menyela." Heechul mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Jangan seperti ini Kyu. Ia hanya pergi selama 2 tahun, dan dalam jangka itu kau masih bisa melihatnya beberapa kali. Aku tahu kau merindukannya, member lain pun juga. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, kau hanya perlu menunggunya. Ia di sana lebih tersiksa darimu, ia merindukan semua adiknya Kyu. Semua. Kau masih bisa melihat dan bersama dengan yang lain. Sementara dia hanya sendirian di sana." Heechul berhenti berbicara ketika dirasakannya tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar karena terisak. Heechul melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyu dan membalikkan badan Kyuhyun agar bisa berhadapan dengannya. Dapat dilihatnya wajah sang magnae memerah dengan mata yang terus mengeluarkan air.

"Menangislah sesukamu malam ini. Luapkan apa yang kau rasakan dengan menangis, kau akan merasa lebih baik. Untuk kali ini jangan gunakan topeng 'magnae sok kuat' mu." Kata Heechul sambil mengusap pipi Kyu secara lembut.

"Jungsoo tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini. Ia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lagi kalau mengetahui kau seperti ini." Direngkuhnya tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya dengan lembut menggosok punggung Kyu bermaksud menenangkan.

"Hiks..Aku..Hiks..Hanya merindukannya..Hiks..Padahal baru..Hiks..Beberapa hari. Rasanya….sa..ngat se..sak.. Tapi me..re..ka selalu mela..rang..ku mena..ngis.." Heechul terus menggosok punggung Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan bajunya yang basah akibat air mata Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada lagi suara Kyuhyun dan Heechul, hanya ada isakan Kyuhyun yang terdengar. Namun semakin lama isakan tersebut semakin lemah dan berhenti.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat dan mendengar kau menangis sambil terisak seperti ini. Ini akan menjadi berita besar." Goda Heechul sambil melepas pelukannya. Tidak ia lihat lagi air keluar dari mata magnae.

"Rahasia besar Heenim." Ralat Kyuhyun. Heechul terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Sudah berani memanggilku seperti itu lagi huh?"

"Kenapa harus takut?" Tanya Kyuhyun memantang.

"Kau lupa kalau Jungsoo sedang wamil dan Sungmin sedang dalam pesawat hah?" Tanya Heechul sambil menyeringai. Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya sendiri dan tersenyum nyengir ke arah Heechul dengan membentuk huruf V di jarinya.

"Aish! Kau ini. Aku yakin kau akan semakin menjadi saat Jungsoo tidak ada. Aku tidak bisa mengandalkan Sungmin, karena ia selalu saja membelamu."

"Itu karena ia menyayangiku. Tidak sepertimu." Sahut Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kalau aku tidak sayang padamu, lalu untuk apa aku kesini." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Heechul. Perlahan ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Heechul erat. Sang hyung pun membalas pelukan itu dengan senang hati.

"Kau pasti belum makan. Ayo kita makan bersama. Jangan langsung tidur, nanti matamu akan bengkak besok. Lagipula sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan berdua." Kyuhyun mengangguk senang.

Selesai makan mereka langsung mencuci piring mereka masing-masing.

"Kau tidak akan pulang kan. Kau akan menginap kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke kamarnya. Heechul memasang pose berpura-pura berpikir sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagu.

"Hyung..." Rengekan manja Kyuhyun membuat Heechul bergidik.

"Jangan beraegyo. Itu membuatku takut. Ayo kita tidur." Ucap Heechul sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke dalam kamar KyuMin. Kyuhyun sangat senang mengetahui bahwa ia tidak akan sendirian malam ini.

"Terima kasih Kim Heechul hyung. Aku menyayangimu." Kata Kyu sambil memeluk Heechul.

"Kau tahu aku lebih menyayangimu Kyu."

"Jangan menangis. Jangan sakit. Hubungi aku kalau kau merasa sendiri. Tolong jangan buat susah member lainnya." Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar petuah sang hyung. Tapi setetes air mata kini jatuh lagi di pipi sang magnae, membuat Heechul mendesah putus asa.

"Baru kubilang jangan menangis." Heechul mengusap air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku janji ini yang terakhir." Kata Kyuhyun sambil beranjak ke kasurnya dan langsung mengambil posisi terlentang. Heechul pun melakukan hal yang sama namun ia lakukan di kasurnya Sungmin.

"Hari ini akan menjadi hari sejarah untukku. Heechul yang terkenal dengan sifat 4D nya ternyata bisa bersikap selembut itu padaku. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau dunia sampai tahu." Gumam Kyuhyun yang sangat terdengar jelas di telinga Heechul.

Bruk

Sebuah bantal mendarat sempurna di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hyung! Sakit." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil mengusap mukanya.

"Sudah tidur. Besok aku dan kau berangkat pagi." Perintah Heechul.

"Yaaa. Tapi tujuan kita berbeda Hyung. Aku akan keluar negri sambil berlibur dan dapat melihat gadis-gadis cantik yang berada di sana. Sementara kau hanya akan melihat para pria tua bersenjata. Hahahaha."

"Tidur sekarang atau ku lempar kau dengan lampu meja ini." Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan tertawanya saat melihat tangan Heechul menggenggan sebuah lampu meja milik Sungmin.

"Jaljayo hyungie..."

"Ne."

Sebelum benar-benar memasuki alam tidur, Heechul lebih dulu memandang wajah sang magnae saat memejamkan matanya. Terlihat begitu damai dan polos, walaupun masih tersisa bekas air mata di pipinya. Perlahan Heechul menghampiri kasur Kyuhyun dan mengusap lembut rambut adiknya tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia mencium kening Kyuhyun.

'Tetaplah nakal seperti Kyuhyun yang ku kenal. Jangan sakit. Dan jangan sering menangis.' Ucap Heechul dalam hati.

Kemudian ia beranjak lagi ke kasur milik Sungmin dan merebahkan dirinya. Rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya harus membuatnya memejamkan mata dan beralih ke alam mimpinya.

**END**

**Don't Forget To Review ^^**


End file.
